Muros
by GabbyWonka
Summary: Mi segundo fanfic... pensamientos de Scully y Mulder despues de Requiem... muy cursi.. hasta para mi


Este fue mi segundo fanfic, bastante cursi diria yo, pero bueno, estaba completamente loca por los x files... tengan consideración..

Una vez mas si quieren los reviews no son necesarios.

Muros

Disclaimer: M y S son propiedad de la fox y CC no tengo ninguna intension de lucro o de violar alguna ley de copyright ... solo escribo lo que mi cabezita piensa.

Resumen: Despues de Requiem no puedo de dejar en lo que paso y lo que siento por lo que este tipo de relato para sacar todo lo que tengo dentro incluyendo sentimientos y pensamientos de Mulder y de Scully, talvez no sea muy larga pero me siento saisfecha con el resultado al final encontraran una cancion (en ingles despues traducida al español para quien no sabe ingles) no se si conoscan a The Cranberries pero sino los conocen no importa solo les digo el titulo de la cancion y en que disco se encuentra esta cancion encaja a la perfeccion con lo que paso.

Nota: Empieza Scully y sigue Mulder.

Porque te secuestran ahora que te necesito mas que nunca, porque ahora te apartan de mi lado ahora que podriamos ser muy felices? porque ahora sin ti no puedo vivir, siento un vacio... el vacio que te pertenece... ese vacio que tu llenas con tu presencia, con tu sonrisa... con tu alma.

Pero tengo algo que pertenece a ambos y es el fruto de nuestro amor por eso ahora no me siento tan vacia porque siento que tu estas en mi y vives de mi... y por eso te tengo que dar ese obsequio cuando tu regreses y obtengas la misma felicidad que yo y podamos compartirla por el resto de nuestras vidas Con amor tu bebe y yo tu eterna compañera amiga y amante. Scully.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Me he enterado por medio de ellos me han dichoque tu estas embarazada les pregunte de quien a lo que ellos respondieron "De Ti" ahora que se la verdad lo unico que quiero es estar contigo, esta lucha por la verdad no tiene sentido ahora que no estoy contigo y tambien al saber que vamos a tener un hijo lo menos que quiero es estar en esta nave sin estar a tu lado para apoyarte en lo que necesites solamente espero y quiero que los extraterrestes me dejen ir a tu lado y ver a mi bebe a mi hijo(a) y disfrutar ese momento contigo o por lo menos alcanzar a verlo bebe y pequeño y no ya grande que no me quiera ni hablar y si eso llegase a pasar que tu te encarges de que el me hable como yo lo amo desde el momento que me entere ahora espero que llege a tiempo para disfrutar a ambos y poder vivir felices el resto de la vida.Los amo a ambos a ti Dana y a nuestro bebe con amor Mulder.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Ahora les pongo la cancion que les dije que casi me hace llorar. Despues viene en español

Titulo: Dreaming my Dreams

Interprete: The Cranberries

Disco: No Need To Argue

All the things you said to me today

Changed my prespective in every way

This things count to my so Much to me

into my faith you and your baby

It's out there (3x)

If you want me I'll be here

It's out there(3x)

If you want me I'll be here

I'll be dreaming my dreams with you

I'll be dreaming my dreams with you

And there's no other place

That I'd lay down my face

I'll be dreaming my dreams with you

It's out there (3x)

If you want me I'll be here

It's out there (3x)

If you want me I'll be here

I'll be dreaming my dreams with you

I'll be dreaming my dreams with you

And there's no other place

That I'd lay down my face

I'll be dreaming my dreams with you

I'll be dreaming my dreams with you

I'll be dreaming my dreams with you

And there's no other place

That I'd lay down my face

I'll be dreaming my dreams with you

ESPAÑOL

Titulo: Soñando mis sueños

Interprete: The Cranberries

Disco: No necesito argumentar

Todas las cosas que me dijiste hoy

cambiar mi prespectiva en todo

estas cosas cuentan mucho para mi

dentro de mi fe tu y tu bebe

alla fuera(3x)

Si tu me necesitas aqui estare

alla fuera (3x)

Si tu me necesitas aqui estare

Yo estare soñando mis sueños contigo

Yo estare soñando mis sueños contigo

Y no hay otro lugar donde yo pueda bajar mi cara

Yo estare soñando mis sueños contigo

alla fuera (3x)

Si tu me necesitas aqui estare

alla fuera(3x)

Si tu me necesitas aqui estare

Yo estare soñando mis sueños contigo

Yo estare soñando mis sueños contigo

Y no hay otro lugar donde yo pueda bajar mi cara

Yo estare soñando mis sueños contigo

Yo estare soñando mis sueños contigo

Yo estare soñando mis sueños contigo

Y no hay otro lugar donde yo pueda bajar mi cara

Yo estare soñando mis sueños contigo


End file.
